Le Tournoi Bleach
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Les épéistes de FFVII, One Piece et Bleach se retrouvent pour un grand tournoi ! Qui sera le grand vainqueur ? Les paris sont ouvert !


Les huit futurs adversaires s'examinaient les uns les autres, cherchant n'importe quelle faille qui pourrait les avantager lors des prochains combats. Ils savaient tous qu'ils devraient s'attendre à des techniques incroyables et encore jamais vues jusqu'à présent dans leurs batailles précédentes. L'effet de surprise deviendrait sûrement un bon atout, ou un désavantage, selon le point du vu. Ce serait évidemment plus simple lorsqu'ils se verraient en action, mais le Tournoi n'avait pas encore commencé. Enfin, pas « officiellement » en tout cas.

Le Tournoi était ce qu'on pourrait appeler le regroupement le plus prestigieux de combattants venus de tous les coins de l'univers. Triés sur le volet, ces derniers n'étaient que très peu à pourvoir participer, c'était donc un honneur que d'être choisit. Cette fois, les épéistes étaient à l'honneur et ce serait donc les candidats suivants qui prendraient part aux festivités : Dracule « œil de faucon » Mihawk, Roronoa Zoro, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, Zaraki Kenpachi, Sephiroth, Zackary Fair et Cloud Strife.

Alors que tout ce beau monde continuait de patienter, plus ou moins sagement pour certains, une voix plutôt grave et agréable s'éleva dans la pièce blanche aux murs nus où ils se trouvaient depuis quelques minutes.

- Hellow les gens ! C'est moi, Obeross le Magnifique, votre commentateur pour toute la durée de cet évènement grandiose !

Silence.

- Super ambiance, les gars ! Allez c'est parti !

Et avant que nos combattants aient eu le temps de protester, poser des questions, ou quoi que soit d'autre, ils se retrouvèrent transportés, par deux, dans des zones totalement inconnues.

- Yosh ! Sachez tout d'abord que les adversaires ont été choisit totalement au hasard ! Et c'est sur les superbes archipels de Shabondy que l'on retrouve nos premiers combattants ! Hitsugaya Toshiro, jeune capitaine prometteur de la dixième division, arrivé tout droit de la Soul Society, qui affrontera Cloud Strife, un des plus grands héros de Gaia ! Vas-y mon pote ! Ouch… ok, ok j'ai compris, pas de favoritisme… pfff… A mon signal, et action !

Les environs étaient peu propices aux combats terrestres, la mer était partout autour des îlots, et les arbres gigantesques obstruaient la vue vers les hauteurs et les chemins sur les côtés. Le sol était glissant à cause des bulles qui en sortaient et s'envolaient droit vers les cimes.

Peu affectés par ce magnifique spectacle, quoique quelque peu insolite, les deux adversaires se jaugeaient. Ils avaient dégainés leur arme respective et s'étaient placés en position de combat. Un bulle éclata au-dessus d'eux et Hitsugaya bondit en avant, Hyorinmaru pointé vers le blond en face de lui. Celui-ci l'esquiva facilement en se décalant à sa droite et remonta Tsurugi d'un coup sec du poignet. Le capitaine, toujours en l'air, réussi à prendre appuis sur le plat de l'énorme lame et fila, grâce à un shunpo, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Un départ un peu mou par ici dites-moi, bah alors ? On se réveille ! On veut voir du grand spectacle ! S'écria la voix d'Obeross, qui venir de partout à la fois.

Cloud secoua la tête, dépité par les âneries de son ami, et se concentra. Il sentit le flux magique le traverser et l'air se refroidit soudain alors qu'il lançait un sort de glace de niveau deux. Hitsugaya sourit. Les pics gelés qui le prenaient pour cible se retournèrent soudain contre leur lanceur, celui-ci bondit sur le côté et se réceptionna dans une roulade plus ou moins maîtrisée à cause de l'adhérence plutôt médiocre du sol. Il se releva rapidement et vit son ennemis lever son sabre.

- Sôten ni zase, Hyorinmaru ! Cria-t-il.

La lame, aussi grande que son propriétaire, ne changea pas, mais une très longue chaîne apparue au bout de la poignée du sabre, un croissant tranchant à l'extrémité des maillons retomba dans la main du jeune homme. Les bulles se mirent soudain a geler et, plus lourdes, retombèrent vers les deux combattants. Hitsugaya les dévia facilement tandis que le mercenaire s'entoura d'un bouclier physique. Le déluge passé, Cloud fonça et les deux lames se rencontrèrent avec force. Des étincelles crépitèrent quand le blanc fit glisser son sabre le long de l'épée à deux mains, visant l'épaule droite, dénudée, de son adversaire.

Celui-ci retourna brusquement son arme et frappa la garde de Hyorinmaru, déviant le coup qui visait son bras armé et qui aurait pu sérieusement l'handicaper. Il prit à nouveau de la distance, mais la chaîne toute récemment apparue s'enroula autour de Tsurugi, l'immobilisant. Une vague de glace remonta alors de la lame du sabre jusqu'au bout des maillons. Le blond eu juste le temps de lancer un sort de feu à sa rencontre et l'air siffla furieusement quand la glace passa directement à l'état gazeux, minimisant la visibilité. Cloud grogna quand la chaîne se dégagea de son épée, la lame en demi-lune lui entaillant assez profondément l'avant bras gauche au passage.

- Suffisait de demander pour avoir de l'action ! Mais là, on voit plus rien, Cloudy t'abuses ! Aïe, mais quoi ?… Me taire ? Mais… grnh…

L'éclat d'Obeross passa inaperçu pour les deux combattants, trop occupés à chercher son adversaire dans le brouillard qui avait du mal se dissiper à cause du froid. Toshiro se retourna d'un coup en entendant un craquement derrière lui, et évita de justesse l'éclair qui le frôla dangereusement avant de disparaître. Un froissement à sa gauche l'alerta de nouveau.

- Merde… Jura-t-il en bondissant à sa gauche, la pointe de l'arme ennemie entaillant son bras droit quand son propriétaire activa sa deuxième limite, Contre-Taillade.

Les yeux turquoises croisèrent un regard bleu Mako et son sabre décrivit un arc de cercle devant lui, stoppant net l'action de l'homme en face de lui. Cloud sauta en arrière et se fondit à nouveau dans la brume. Ce qui ressortit, à la place du mercenaire, fût un déluge de feu prenant l'apparence monstrueuse d'un démon aux cornes noires et aux griffes acérées. Iffrit lui fit face de toute sa hauteur. Alors que la soudaine chaleur faisait fondre la glace et que les bulles reprenaient leur route paresseusement, Hitsugaya n'hésita pas.

- Bankai ! Daiguren Hyorinmaru !

La glace recouvrit son corps entier et il bondit vers le ciel en utilisant ses superbes ailes gelées, tout en prenant soin de balayer l'Invocation d'un coup de queue au passage. Il repéra rapidement son adversaire, grâce à sa position élevée, et lui lança une Guncho Tsurara. La pluie de stalactites s'abattis violement sur le blond, faisant à nouveau remonter une brume glaciale. Le capitaine en profita pour se débarrasser définitivement du monstre de feu grâce à une Ryusenka fulgurante. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux fleurs violettes à quatre pétales dans son dos. Il ne lui en restait déjà plus qu'une complète et trois pétales.

Cloud, de son côté, avait réussi à éviter la majeure partie de l'attaque, mis à part un pic de glace qui s'était enfoncé dans sa cuisse gauche, la blessure l'empêchait à présent de se déplacer aussi vite qu'il le voudrait. Il se demandait aussi comment il pourrait atteindre l'autre combattant maintenant qu'il était hors de porté grâce à ses ailes. Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit… ça pouvait marcher…

Le jeune homme se releva doucement et marcha jusqu'à un endroit dégagé pour attirer le regard du capitaine. Une fois repéré, il mettrait son plan a exécution. Ca ne tarda pas, en quelques secondes, l'ombre de l'enfant-dragon l'obscurci, et il leva les yeux vers lui. Son adversaire était intelligent, il avait déjà dû flairer l'embrouille, mais peu importe, il ne comptait pas faire dans la dentelle. Il vit aussi les espèce d'étoiles derrière son ennemi, qu'il avait déjà repéré avant. Elles semblaient se désagréger petit à petit. Il ne restait que deux pétales. Un compte à rebours ?

Hitsugaya, pressé d'en finir, reprit les devant et lâcha une Hyouryuu Senbi sur le blond à découvert. Malheureusement, un vent violent se leva en même temps, protégeant le mercenaire. Une autre créature apparue devant le blanc, ouvrant son énorme gueule et agitant ses petits bras. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus intensément et Toshiro avait du mal à rester en vol stationnaire. Il évita habilement la bête rose qui fonçait sur lui et perdit de l'altitude.

Cloud se tenait prêt, dès que Typhoon aurait réussi à faire descendre le garçon, il pourrait en finir. Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps, il bondit quand il jugea son adversaire assez proche et chargea Tsurugi en électricité grâce à sa materia Foudre. L'autre se retourna brusquement et lança une vague de glace que l'Invocation se fit un plaisir d'engloutir, libérant le passage à son maître. Hitsugaya remit Hyorinmaru devant lui dans le but d'encaisser l'attaque, mais au même moment son Bankai se brisa en millier de particules de glace.

- Impos…

La lame qui se logea violement dans son torse lui coupa la parole aussi bien que la respiration.

- C'est fini. Murmura l'autre combattant, près de son oreille.

La décharge intense qui lui traversa le corps lui fit perdre connaissance. Cloud, retombé sur la terre ferme, regarda Hitsugaya Toshiro disparaître en petites particules lumineuses. C'était la règle, le perdant était immédiatement renvoyé dans son monde d'origine.

- Oh yeaaah ! Cloud, t'es le meilleur ! Arg… pmfh… c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Le gagnant de ce premier combat, pour le premier tour, est donc Cloud Strife ! Il est qualifié pour la deuxième étape ! Qui sera son prochain adversaire ? Que nous réserve les autres combats du Tournoi ? Pour le savoir, il faut aller faire un tour du côté des autres participants !

* * *

><p>Hellow ! Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fic ! Vu les demandes qui exploses pour cette histoire suite à me propre demande à propos de mes projets futurs, je vous présente donc le premier chapitre de Tournoi ! Petite précision, je suis toujours à fond dans Les Messagers, donc cette fic n'aura pas vraiment de jour fixe pour la parution, mais je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un délais d'une ou deux semaine par chapitres. Je ferais de mon mieux ! \o

Ensuite, concernant ce Tournoi, les participants ne changeront pas ! Mais peut-être que les vainqueurs si, donc si vous voulez que l'un d'eux gagne : votez ! Mais, bonne nouvelle, enfin, si vous aimez mes fics, je vais écrire deux autres Tournois, mais seulement si vous me donnez les persos que vous voudriez voir apparaître ! Donc les deux prochains seront : Un tournoi avec des armes à distance et un tournoi au corps à corps uniquement. Voilà si vous avez d'autres envies, n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour leur donner vie, si vous voulez bien de moi ! :D

J'espère que ce premier combat vous aura plus ! Petite devinette : qui seront les prochains à votre avis ? Et pas de panique si vous avez été déçu par ce chapitre, plus on va aller vers la finale, plus les combats seront intenses ! Enfin, si j'y arrive...

Pour ceux qui me suivent, voici le grand retour d'Obeross (quand je disais qu'il me servait à tout !) ! :D Merci d'avoir lu, à vos clavier ! Les commentaires m'encouragent, donc si vous voulez une suite rapidement, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! ^^

Nyny :3


End file.
